Algoritma
by noiha
Summary: Baginya, masalah perlu dianalisis dan dibuat algoritma penyelesaiannya sebelum dieksekusi. Akan tetapi, malam itu ia menyadari satu hal. Bahwa tak semua hal bisa diprediksi. Ralat, tak semua hal perlu diprediksi. Cukup nikmati dan ikuti kata hati.


**Tadaima~ Fyuh, akhirnya saya pulang ke fandom Digimon setelah sekian lama bertualang kesana kemari. Haha.**

**Anyway, ini juga saya tulis untuk Infantrum FFC Word Count. Ternyata rame juga menulis dengan tenggat kata. xD**

-

**Algoritma**

**-**

**Disclaimer:** Akiyoshi Hongo

**Rating:** T

**Genre:** Romance/Friendship

**Ringkasan:** Baginya, masalah perlu dianalisis dan dibuat algoritma penyelesaiannya sebelum dieksekusi. Akan tetapi, malam itu ia menyadari satu hal. Bahwa tak semua hal bisa diprediksi. Ralat, tak semua hal _perlu_ diprediksi. Cukup nikmati dan ikuti kata hati.

**Keterangan:** Kita abaikan sejenak kehadiran Digimon Adventure 02. Anggap saja petualangan mereka berakhir di episode 57 itu… (eh, bener kan 57?)

**Jumlah kata:** 1600 tepat! Versi Ms. Word tentunya dan tidak termasuk author note dan kawan-kawannya yang memakan spasi. :D

-

"Lalu? Untuk apa kau memanggilku malam-malam begini?"

Dia menelan ludah gugup. Temaram lampu kamar dan heningnya malam yang syahdu itu membuatnya sedikit gentar. Eits, jangan salah paham, ia tidak punya kecenderungan ke arah _itu_. Tapi, melihat cengiran lebar di wajah jenaka lelaki berambut acak-acakan yang gigi lebarnya berkilau ditimpa cahaya lampu kamar itu membuat ia ragu. Oh, mengapa dari semua daftar kontak temannya, ia harus memilih lelaki ini? Terkadang ia menyesal menjadi teman kecil lelaki ini. Apalagi ketika sang lelaki bersembunyi di rumahnya sekadar menghindari kejaran gadis-gadis yang menuntut keseriusannya. Baiklah, ia mengaku, kali ini ia tak sekadar ingin meminta balas jasa atas kebaikan hatinya yang dulu-dulu. Ya, kali ini ia benar-benar membutuhkan saran dari sang lelaki.

"Aku ingin meminta pendapatmu."

"Oh ya? Tentang apa, ya?"

Sungguh, dia ingin mengutuk kesantaian temannya yang satu itu. Tak tahukah bahwa ia saat ini dia setengah mati kebingungan? Persoalan yang beberapa hari, ralat, beberapa bulan menghantuinya itu membuat ia tidak bisa fokus bekerja. Tadi siang saja sang bos berkomentar soal keterlambatan-lima-menit-nya yang sangat tidak mencerminkan motonya: "Lebih baik terlalu awal tiga jam daripada terlambat satu menit."

"Tentang… _orang itu._"

Lelaki itu tentu tidak bodoh, tapi sangat menarik melihat kawan jeniusnya itu salah tingkah. "Orang itu siapa, ya?"

"Ah, Taichi! Serius sedikit, dong!" Habis juga kesabaran lelaki berambut merah itu. Ia hanya bisa memasang wajah cemberutnya yang malah membuat temannya makin tergelak. "Ayolah, Taichi. Ini masalah serius tahu!"

"Maaf, maaf," Taichi, lelaki berambut acak-acakan itu akhirnya berhenti tertawa, meski air mata tawa masih menyisakan jejak di pipinya. Ia pun menghela nafas berat ketika melihat kepanikan yang nyata di wajah temannya. "Apa lagi sih yang sebenarnya kau pusingkan, Koushiro?"

Koushiro, si jenius yang tak perlu diragukan lagi kesabarannya karena telah puluhan tahun "mengasuh" Taichi, hanya mengulurkan sehelai kertas yang dilipat rapi sambil menunduk malu. "Ini, bacalah."

"Surat cinta untukku?"

"Taichi!"

"Becanda, becanda," Taichi memamerkan cengirannya. Bahkan di saat kesal seperti ini pun Koushiro tak mampu lagi menahan senyumnya jika berhadapan dengan wajah mentari temannya ini. Ah, waktu yang mengantar mereka dewasa tak pernah mampu mengubah manisnya persahabatan mereka. Masa-masa SMA yang penuh tawa dan cerita tentang beranjaknya mereka menjadi dewasa memang mewarnai kanvas hidupnya dengan cerahnya pelangi. _Tapi…_ Koushiro merasakam hangat memenuhi rongga dadanya ketika ia teringat masa-masa itu.

Ya, masa-masa itu. Masa-masa kecil mereka di dunia digital-lah yang membuat mereka bisa begitu dekat. Bahkan, ia merasa ikatan mereka berdelapan lebih kuat dari ikatan keluarga. Dan seiring mereka dewasa, nada-nada cinta pun mulai menggantikan irama riang persahabatan. Kadang nada itu mengiringi persahabatan, tapi tak jarang ia mendestruksi bangunan persahabatan yang mereka bangun. Akan tetapi, seiring mereka dewasa juga, mereka belajar untuk bersikap bijak.

Lihat saja, ada Taichi yang merelakan cinta masa kecilnya untuk kebahagiaan sahabat terdekatnya. Ada Jou yang menyadari bahwa cintanya dulu lebih seperti sayangnya seorang kakak pada adiknya. Ada sepasang muda-mudi yang meski sejak dulu semua orang beranggapan mereka pasti akan menjadi suami-istri, kini menemukan pasangan hidup mereka masing-masing. Dan ada pula dirinya, Koushiro, yang menyadari bahwa sang tautan hati tak pernah beranjak dari sisinya.

"Hm, ini apa sih?" Taichi mengerutkan dahinya ketika melihat sosok asli yang menghiasi kertas putih itu. Tidak, ia tidak menemukan kata-kata puitis atau garis-garis sketsa penuh cinta. Bingung, ia memutar coretan yang tampak seperti rancangan kota futuristik baginya.

"Ayolah. Masa yang begini saja kau tidak mengerti," Koushiro merebut lembaran itu dengan kesal. Ia menunjuk kotak di paling atas yang bertuliskan "mulai". "Ini algoritma!"

"Algoritma?"

"Ya, ini…" Koushiro terdiam sejenak. Ia sadar bahwa menjelaskan arti "algoritma" pada seorang Taichi membutuhkan waktu lebih dari dua puluh empat jam sehingga ia memilih untuk memberi instruksi yang lebih sederhana. "Sudahlah, ikuti dulu panah-panahnya, baru kau boleh komentar!"

"Oooh…" Taichi membulatkan mulutnya. Sebetulnya ia sama sekali tidak mengerti cara pikir sahabatnya yang jenius itu. Tapi toh ia tak bisa menahan gelak tawanya ketika mengikuti panah-panah itu seperti yang diinstruksikan. "Oh ya ampun! Yang benar saja!"

Koushiro kini mengangkat alis. Ia tidak mengerti dimana letak lucu dari diagram alir itu. Ia toh hanya membuat algoritma untuk permasalahan melamar gadis. Melamar gadis? Ya, ia sudah memikirkannya matang-matang sejak dulu. Terlalu matang malah, begitu ledek Taichi suatu kali.

Meraih kertas yang kini tergeletak tak berdaya, ia mengamati diagram alir itu lama-lama, mengabaikan tawa Taichi yang tanpa jeda. Apanya yang salah? Bukankah ia sudah merencanakannya dengan sempurna? Ia sudah menganalisis terlebih dahulu semua problem yang akan dihadapinya dan kemungkinan-kemungkinan solusi yang dapat diambil. Ia toh tak perlu lagi menulis "meminta restu orang tua" karena problem orang tuanya sudah teratasi beberapa hari yang lalu ketika Taichi… ya, lagi-lagi Taichi. Taichi yang dengan santainya membeberkan rencana Koushiro untuk melamar gadis itu ketika ia singgah untuk makan malam di rumahnya. Katanya sih ia tidak sengaja. Tapi mana mungkin Koushiro melupakan seringai licik di wajah Taichi saat kedua orang tuanya menebar konfeti untuk merayakan sang putra yang beranjak dewasa?

"Aduh. Untuk apa sih kau menganalisis cara membuka percakapan?" Geli, Taichi menunjuk sebuah jajar genjang yang bertuliskan "memulai percakapan". Koushiro memiringkan kepalanya. Apa yang salah dengan itu? Dia hanya menulis sebuah persoalan yang mungkin akan dihadapinya dan ia toh sudah menyediakan rancangan kedua, ketiga, dan seterusnya jika percakapan yang dimulainya mendadak kaku. Tidak hanya itu, sudah ada kotak-kotak lain bertuliskan "jenis restoran", "jenis musik", sampai "tata rambut" yang masing-masing dilengkapi panah alur bertindak dan rencana cadangan jika gagal.

"Apa yang salah? Aku hanya ingin memastikan semuanya berjalan sempurna," Koushiro bersikeras, sementara Taichi yang saat itu saja terlihat jauh lebih dewasa menggeleng-geleng pasrah.

"Dengar ya, kau sedang tidak berhadapan dengan komputer atau masalah di pabrik manapun," Taichi menyeringai lebar. "Yang kau hadapi saat ini adalah seorang… wanita."

"Wanita…" Koushiro mendengus sebal. Ia tidak suka kalau Taichi mulai menyebut gadis itu sebagai seorang "wanita". Bagi Koushiro, ia tetaplah seorang gadis kecil. Ya, gadis kecil yang merengek memohon-mohon bantuannya ketika mendapat tugas sulit dari atasannya, gadis kecil yang menangis terisak di bahunya saat baru diputuskan pacarnya, gadis kecil yang menderai tawanya dengan kekonyolan yang dilakukannya…

Koushiro tersenyum sendiri membayangkan rambut ikal coklat milik sang gadis yang membingkai mungil wajah polosnya. Sejak saat itu, ketika ia pertama kali menyadari perasaannya yang sesungguhnya, ia bersumpah akan selalu menjaga senyum manis sang gadis kecil.

"Hei, jangan bicara seperti itu. Kau kan tahu dia populer sekali di kantornya," Taichi menambahkan dengan ringan, seolah dengan bicara seperti itu segalanya menjadi lebih mudah. "Siapa sangka si anak manja sekarang menjadi wanita cantik petualang cinta?"

_Petualang cinta_. Koushiro merasakan hatinya sedikit terbakar demi mendengar frasa itu. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa lupa ketika gadis kecilnya – ehm, gadis kecil itu – menghampirinya sambil menangis ketika menghadapi kenyataan bahwa kekasih yang selama ini ia puja ternyata sudah memiliki istri? Tidak, Koushiro tidak pernah menerima kenyataan bahwa sang gadis harus berkali-kali menelan pahitnya cinta. Di sisi lain, ia menyalahkan dirinya sendiri yang tak mencegah sang gadis bermain-main dengan perasaannya sendiri.

"Kau harusnya sadar, dia bukan lagi sekadar gadis kecil," Taichi, seolah dapat membaca kemelut di hati Koushiro, tersenyum bijak. "Bukan lagi gadis kecil yang tidak sadar dengan sekelilingnya. Bukan lagi gadis kecil yang tidak bisa membaca maksud pria yang ingin melamarnya. Bukan juga gadis kecil yang bisa kau akali dengan algoritmamu."

Koushiro mau tak mau ikut tersenyum. Ya ampun, sejak kapan Taichi jadi penasihat cintanya? "Lalu… apa saranmu?"

"Kalau kau merasa perlu merencanakan malam lamaran itu," Taichi tersenyum puas karena temannya yang paling keras kepala itu akhirnya menurut juga. "Kau bisa memulainya dengan membuat daftar pertanyaan."

"Daftar pertanyaan?"

Taichi mengangguk serius. "Ya, kau bisa mulai dengan bertanya…"

-

"Maukah kau menikahiku?"

Koushiro tersedak ketika mulutnya begitu saja mengucap baris pertama di contekan kertas yang semalaman ia buat bersama Taichi. Yang benar saja? Bukankah seharusnya ia memulai dengan "Apakah kau suka dengan restoran yang kupilih?" dan pertanyaan-pertanyaan lain sebelum beranjak ke pertanyaan inti ini? _Ah_, otak jenius Koushiro dengan cepat menerka kejadian yang sesungguhnya. Rupanya semalam ia tidak bermimpi ketika mendengar suara langkah yang mengendap-endap. Sadar bahwa sesungguhnya ia sudah terjebak dalam rencana Taichi, Koushiro menunduk malu, tak kuasa menatap mata gadis di hadapannya yang melebar tak percaya.

"Apa?" Gadis itu, sama sepertinya, tak percaya dengan pendengarannya sendiri.

Suara tenor penyanyi _jazz_ itu bahkan tak mampu menandingi degupan jantung Koushiro yang memenuhi telinganya sendiri. "Maukah…" _Sudah kepalang tanggung_, batin Koushiro pasrah. "Maukah kau menikahiku?" Ia mengulangi lagi dengan lebih pelan. Lebih kepada dirinya sendiri.

Perlahan gadis itu menyunggingkan senyumnya. Ya, senyum tulus yang membuat Koushiro ragu apakah gadis ini bukan malaikat. Beberapa saat berselang dan gadis itu masih tersenyum, bibirnya tidak bergerak sedikitpun. Ya, detik-detik hening menanti jawaban dari bibir mungil itu berjalan sangat lambat baginya. Koushiro pun mulai berspekulasi lagi. Jangan-jangan gadis itu sebetulnya marah. Tidak, gadis itu tidak sekadar marah, gadis itu mungkin akan membencinya. Tuhan, apakah keputusannya untuk mengakhiri "persahabatan tapi mesra" mereka itu salah? Salahkah ia jika ia berpendapat bahwa hanya dirinya yang mampu membahagiakan sang gadis? Mungkinkah ia terlalu egois? Mungkinkah…

"Tentu saja. Mengapa tidak?"

Koushiro mendadak tersedak, meski sejak tadi ia tidak menelan apapun. "E… eh?"

"Tapi besok malam kau sendiri yang bilang pada ayahku, ya…" sang gadis yang membuat beberapa bulan belakangan bagi Koushiro terasa berabad-abad kini malah dengan tenangnya menyantap hidangan pembuka mereka yang sudah tersaji sejak tadi.

Koushiro, masih belum percaya dengan akhir rencana yang ia susun berbulan-bulan, kini mengangguk pelan. Ia mengulum senyum, menikmati keheningan yang membungkus manis getar-getar cinta mereka. Ah, Taichi memang benar. Terkadang kau tak harus membuat algoritma untuk menyelesaikan masalahmu. Terkadang bahkan kau tak perlu memikirkannya.

"_Percaya saja padaku, besok malam pasti bisa kau lalui dengan baik. Tak perlu berpikir, lakukan saja sesuai kata hatimu."_

Koushiro tersenyum kecil. Ya, jenjang berikutnya, menghadap sang ayah, tentu akan jauh lebih sulit. Tapi seperti yang dikatakan Taichi, ia tak perlu memikirkannya.

Cukup nikmati dan ikuti kata hati…

-

**OTP saya! xD Err. Maaf kalau agak sulit dimengerti. Tapi dari deskripsi (dan pairingnya, hha), tahu kan siapa gadis yang dimaksud? :P**


End file.
